deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ahomeschoolingroudon/Useful Notes Blog: Hulk VS Solomon Grundy
It's the battle of brutes you've been anticipating, the one that puts Good and Evil against each other in a brutal fist fight to the death. And we've got it for you, in spades. No we aren't talking Hulk VS Doomsday, instead something that is. Decent enough XP, decent enough for a DEATH BATTLE SEASON FINALE! Hulk, The Green Goliath Solomon Grundy, The Dead Man Walking ]] Hulk Dr. Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who searched for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have. But an accidental overdose of gamma radiation interacts with his unique body chemistry, causing Banner to undergo a startling metamorphosis whenever he becomes angry or outraged. Thus the Incredible Hulk, driven by Banner's rage and endlessly pursued by the military, was born. Though his alter-ego became one of the founding members of the Avengers, Banner prefers to go into hiding in hopes to stay out of the spotlight while finding a way to control his inner demons. Background *Real name/Alternate persona: Robert Bruce Banner *Height: 7'6" (As Hulk) *Weight: 1,150 lbs (As Hulk) *Ph. D in Nuclear Physics *Founding member of The Avengers *One giant symbol of Crack Transformation *Occurs due to adrenaline *Can least between a few seconds to a few minutes *Some incarnations keeps Bruce Banner's intelligence when he transforms *Pants always manage to survive the transformation Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Increases with a infinite level of rage and anger **Yet doesn't need to go in a mindless rage to access his top-tier potential *Superhuman Agility **Can leap high enough to reach Earth's orbit **Leaping speed: 473 mph *Superhuman Stamina **Can exert himself for days without fatigue **Also increases with rage and anger *Superhuman Speed **Can surpass an aircraft's speed **Catches mortar fire and missiles thrown at him *Superhuman Durability **Can survive planet-bursting explosions and even Galactus ' blasts *Superhuman Regeneration **Heals damaged or destroyed areas of his entire body **Capable of regenerating limbs *Can use Gamma Manipulation with the Thunder Clap *Psionic Resistance Feats *Both lifted a 150 billion ton mountain and teared open a mountain made of solid granite *Withstood Human Torch 's Nova Blast *Destroyed an asteroid twice the size of Earth with a single punch *Threw Fing Fang Foom to the moon *Broken through Nate Gray's shield *Won against Juggernaut , The Fantastic 4 and The X-Men, and even The Sentry. *Hit a Demon-Possessed Quicksilver *Bullet Timer Faults *Vulnerable to gamma radiation draining *Doesn't start transformation at peak strength and durability *Vibranium and adamantium can pierce skin in early stage *Childlike mind as Savage Hulk *Has been reverted back by puppies and one of Spider-Man ’s jokes (not kidding) *Has been defeated by many, many Marvel characters over the years Solomon Grundy In the late 19th century, a wealthy merchant named Cyrus Gold is murdered and his body is disposed of in Slaughter Swamp by mobsters, near Gotham City. Fifty years later, the corpse is reanimated as a huge shambling figure made up of mostly swamp matter, with almost no memory of its past life. Gold murders two escaped criminals who are hiding out in the marsh and steals their clothes. He shows up in a hobo camp and, when asked about his name, one of the few things he can recall is that he was "born on a Monday". One of the men at the camp mentions the nursery rhyme character Solomon Grundy, and Gold adopts the moniker. Strong, vicious, and nearly mindless, Solomon Grundy falls into a life of crime—or perhaps returns to one Background *Real Name: Cyrus Gold *Height: 9'2" *Weight: 971 lbs *Mindless zombie *Has the worst case of inconsistency in DC history Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Varies within the incarnation, extremely varies *Near infinite stamina *Superhuman Resistance **Resistant to all types of damage, mostly heat, cold and physical damage *Energy Absorption **More powerful than Grundy realizes *Resurrection **..but it wouldn't even come into play. As it takes months and even years to kick in *Doesn't need food, water or oxygen Feats *Has matched Superman *Withstood Etrigan's hellfire *Fought the likes of Green Lantern , and the Justice League *Consistently haunts Gotham City *Assisted the Justice League in slaying Icthultu *Absorbed Amazo's energy **But this was when he was revived with Chaos Magic, where Outside Help was required Faults *Extremely unintelligent *Previously stated inconsistency makes his power unable to fully determine *Died many, many times Advantages and Disadvantages Hulk Advantages *Superior strength *Much greater durability *Speed *Much more intelligent, if taken into account incarnations where Bruce mixes with Hulk *Regeneration will help wonders in the fight Disadvantages *Arguably less stamina *Starts off the fight at a disadvantage at first (As he doesn't get his peak strength and durability right away) *Thunder Clap is most likely not gonna be useful *Due to his main method of attack being physical attacks, it'll be tough to kill Grundy Solomon Grundy Advantages *Resistance to physical attacks and heat will come in handy *Near infinite stamina *No need for oxygen means he could survive in space *Has the advantage with strength at first.. Disadvantages *..but as the fight progresses that advantage will cease *Less durability *Slower than Hulk *Unintelligence *Has no real way to put Hulk down for good due to his regen *Seriously, I've never met a character with as much inconsistency as this guy Verdict Well, the least I can say is that it's closer than most people think. At first glance Grundy has the strength advantage and he has near-infinite stamina. But when Hulk's rage begins increasing Grundy's strength advantage dissipates. And Hulk's durability can survive anything Grundy can throw at him, but with Grundy's resistence to physical attacks as well as previously mentioned heat and cold. It could end up in a stalemate.. ..if it wasn't for Grundy's intelligence, more the lack of it ultimately screwing him over. And considering that I'll be using incarnations that have Hulk include Banner's intelligence Hulk can think of a strategy that can put down Grundy, and he'll already have enough strength to do it. Combined with Grundy's like I said inconsistency and Hulk's speed, the battle of brutes will ultimately look in favor of The Incredible Hulk. Category:Blog posts